


It Hurts Us All

by Julieshadow



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julieshadow/pseuds/Julieshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is wrong with Jared. He is doing the scenes and nailing them but something isn’t right and it affects his co-stars. You don’t realise how much one person makes your work day better until they are not themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It’s 5:30am on Tuesday morning. They have a late start to the week thanks to a convention over the weekend. Thankfully, the producers had been kind enough to give them a long weekend in order to recover from the previous week’s workload and said convention.

Jensen enters the make-up trailer to find Misha and Mark already seated in front of the giant mirrors looking just as tired as Jensen feels.

Jensen gives them his usually morning greeting, which consists of a quick ‘hey’ because he’s only had one cup of coffee and it’s way to early in the morning. Luckily, the make-up girls are used to him and as soon as his butt hits the make-up chair, there is a coffee presented to him.

Eagerly taking the offered beverage, he gives a genuinely grateful smile and takes a big mouthful of the caffeinated drink.

Misha and Mark are deep in conversation about Sebastian’s latest panel antics when Jensen is awake enough to realise that Jared hasn’t arrived yet.

Waiting for a break in the conversation, Jensen clears his throat and draws the trailer’s occupants’ attention.

“Has anyone seen Jay?” he enquires.

“He’s been and gone,” Mark supplied.

“We meet him going out as we were coming in,” Misha added.

Jensen looked at both men then gave a short laugh.

“Alright guys, it’s too early for pranks. I should give him a call in case he slept in,” Jensen said as he went to pull out his cell.

“Jensen, they’re telling the truth. He was here at five a.m.” Shannon, one of the girls, told him.

“Huh, guess his internal clock is still messed up from the time difference,” Jensen replied as Shannon handed him the electric razor and he began trimming his facial hair.

+++

Shannon was just applying the finishing touches to Jensen when a PA entered the trailer and announced that the director was calling for them.

“Has someone gotten Jared from his trailer yet?” Jensen asked as he rose from the make-up chair.

“Jared has been on set going over his script for the last half an hour,” she replied, shrugging then turning to leave.

Misha and Mark exchanged looks with Jensen but no one voiced their thoughts.

The three men made their way to the stage to find the scene already set, along with the lighting and cameras. 

Jared was seated in his chair just off to the side with his script in hand and a look of concentration on his face.

The director, Guy, walked over to them as soon as he noticed the three actors.

“Okay guys, we’re going to spend the best part of the day on this scene. We need to get all of your coverage done before we bring in the extras and then shoot the overhead shots. We’ll be ready to go in ten,” Guy informed them before heading back to the AD, Kevin.

Jensen headed over to his best friend and took a seat in his own chair beside the younger man.

“You got here early today?” Jensen offered instead of a greeting.

“Yeah, thought I’d get a head start on the day, so I drove myself,” Jared replied, his eyes not leaving the script.

Jensen looked up as Mark and Misha came to join them.

“So, what plans have you for me today? Should I just ask Guy now if I can say my lines to the back of your head and save a few takes?” Misha asked Jared in jest, causing matching grins from Mark and Jensen.

“There’s a lot of coverage to get through today, we should probably try and get it done in as few takes as possible,” Jared said in a neutral tone as he stood up and headed into the warehouse set.

The three remaining men exchanged another look.

“Is Jared alright?” Mark asked seriously.

“He’s probably trying to lull me into a false sense of security,” Misha replied, but his own tone was unsure.

“Yeah… he… I mean, that’s probably it,” Jensen added, sounding unsure, himself.

“Alright everyone, take your marks please!” Guy yelled and the actors did as asked, joining Jared on the set.

+++

Three hours into shooting and Jared had nailed his coverage on the first take while Mark’s had taken three takes and Jensen was on his forth and still not getting it right. They had yet to get to Misha’s and the overhead shots.

Jared had taken everyone else’s coverage as seriously as he had his own and there-in lay the problem with Jensen’s coverage. How could he concentrate when Jared was being, well, not Jared?

Guy decided that maybe calling a quick break was the best option and told them all to take twenty.

Jared announced he was going to his trailer to go over the next scene and then left before anyone could say anything, leaving a dumfounded director and his three co-stars behind.

“What is wrong with Jared?” Guy asked as he stared after his youngest actor.

“I don’t know, but I am sure as hell going to find out!” Jensen stated as he hurried after his best friend.

Misha broke the silence that had fallen in the two leads’ absence:

“Whoever or whatever has caused this change in Jared had better be running and hiding right about now.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jared had just walked into his trailer when the door swung open again and Jensen followed him.

“What the hell, Jay? What’s going on with you?” Jensen asked, letting his frustration and worry get the better of him.

“Nothing is going on. I just wanted to get a head start on the next scene,” Jared replied, keeping his tone neutral, which did nothing to alleviate Jensen’s growing frustration.

“The hell there isn’t! You’re being all stoic and… and… getting your coverage on the first take and hell, when do you not mess with Misha?! You’re not you!” Jensen stammered out, not meaning to yell but unable to stop himself.

“I’m just trying to be professional,” Jared answered in the same intolerable neutral tone.

“Jay, something’s up… I mean, it’s throwing Mark off his game and hell, I can’t even nail a take with you being…” Jensen complained as he sighed audibly and waved his hand up and down towards his co-star.

“You’re right, I’m sorry. Mike’s practicing the stunts for the next scene with Todd, I’ll ask him to stand in for me, you should be able to get through the take then. I should have thought of that already and made things easier. I’m sorry, I’ll ask Mike now,” Jared told him as he headed straight out of the door of his trailer, leaving his best friend staring after him in disbelief.

+++

Mark and Misha were just about to enter Misha’s trailer when they saw Jared coming down the steps of his own. Neither of the two actors liked the look that graced the younger man’s face.

Jared didn’t say anything or even look up as he started in the direction of the crew building. Their attention was brought back to Jared’s trailer as the door burst open and an extremely pissed-looking Jensen stormed out, calling his co-star’s name.

Jared didn’t break stride as he continued across the lot, ignoring his friend.

“Goddammit, Jared! Will you stop?!” Jensen shouted, which did get a reaction from Jared as he slowed to a stop but didn’t turn around.

“Shit,” Misha stated as he made his way over to where Jensen had now caught up with the younger man, followed by an equally worried Mark.

“Jared, what is going on with you?! And why for the hell would I want you to have Mike stand in for you?!” Jensen shouted, not caring who was watching.

“Jesus, Jensen, I’m just trying to make things easier for you,” Jared replied. but there was no heat behind it, just a heavy sigh as he turned to face Jensen.

“Have you completely lost your mind? Why would you think I need you to make things easier for me? What has gotten into you?” Jensen yelled, the frustration completely taking over now.

“Easier on all of you! You don’t need some oversized goof ruining your coverage and dragging out both yours and the crew’s day because I forgot to grow up! For fuck’s sake, Misha is half-afraid of directing because of the bullshit I go on with! I need to start being a professional like the rest of you! Now I’m going to go get Mike so you can do your coverage without me fucking it up, and then I’ll use the extra time to make sure I have the next scene right so I don’t fuck that up, too,” Jared yelled, all his resolve broken as he stormed off, leaving everyone staring incredulously in his wake. 

+++

Misha was the first to break out of the stunned silence.

“What in the name of fuck was that?” he started, turning to his co-stars.

“Someone’s done a number on his head! I mean, how the hell can he think any of that?!” Jensen fumed.

“Gentlemen, this may not be all it appears,” Mark offered.

“It ‘appears’ someone is going to get their ass handed to them when I find out who the prick is that put this shit in his head!” Jensen stated firmly with an uncharacteristically pissed-off Misha adding,

“Agreed, and you can count me in on that when you find them.”


	3. Chapter 3

“I really don’t believe this is what you think it is,” Mark tried to reason with his two angered co-stars.

“Do you know who’s been putting this crap in Jay’s head?!” Jensen asked.

“If my suspicions are correct, then it’s more like where he’s being getting ‘this crap’ rather than who’s been putting it into his head,” Mark answered with a sigh.

“Aww shit, you don’t think?“ Misha asked, realisation suddenly hitting him.

“Will the both of you cut out this cryptic shit and tell me what the hell is going on?!” Jensen fumed.

“Fans,” Misha replied, making quotation marks with his hands.

Jensen stared at his friend disbelievingly.

“To be more precise, social networking sites used by said ‘fans’,” Mark added.

“Can one of you tell me what the fuck you’re talking about?!” Jensen barked, confused.

“It started at the convention. You were finishing your photo ops and Jared and I were backstage waiting for Misha to finish his panel. Someone asked Misha a question about if he were nervous about directing Jared and-“ Mark began before Misha interrupted.

“And I answered the way I normally do and made a joke about it, which obviously the fans loved,” Misha told him before looking back to Mark to continue.

“Jared and myself were making fun of it when Misha came offstage to join us, and I said in jest to Misha that…well… basically ‘well played’, and he would be getting loads of sympathy on tumblr for the next few days,” Mark finished.

“I still don’t how this has anything to do with what’s going on with Jared!” Jensen growled confused and frustrated.

“Jared asked about tumblr and what we were talking about, so I kind of brushed it off, because trust me, some of the things out there in regard to Jared and myself are not very pleasant to say the least. But I’m suspecting now that-“ Misha began to reply.

“Jared went investigating it himself and read all this bullshit about himself,” Jensen answered as a statement more than a question.

“There is a lot of hate out there for both Misha and Jared; to be honest, I haven’t really seen too much about you. I went on there out of curiosity on the flight home. Some of what Jared just said was word for word off of one of the most popular hashtags,” Mark informed Jensen.

“I read some of it also, I just didn’t think about Jared reading it. I mean, I find the things written about myself quite entertaining and pay no heed to it, but for someone finding a hate site about themselves and with some of the things being said-“ Misha trailed off.

“Jared isn’t you. He doesn’t let things wash over him; he takes everything to heart. Why the fuck would he even go searching for this shit?” Jensen sighed, realising defeatedly there was no one he could yell at for making Jared feel like this.

Mark and Misha said nothing; they knew there was no need to reply to the question. Jensen scrubbed a hand down his face trying to decide what to do. 

After a moment Jensen seemed to reach a decision and he sighed.

“Can you guys ask Guy to shoot Misha’s coverage next and I’ll ask Mike and Todd to stand in for myself and Jared? Give him a brief outline of what is going on and let him know I’m going to talk with Jay,” Jensen asked his two concerned friends.

“I feel like it might be better if I were to come with you. I understand the hate side of it and it may help if I explain some of it to Jared,” Misha offered.

“I agree, Jensen. I can let Guy know what’s going on, and I’m sure he won’t mind giving you some more time to try and get this resolved. No one on the crew including Guy can concentrate when Jared is this upset,” Mark suggested.

“Yeah, alright. Although I still have no clue how to fix this.”

+++

Jared had just returned to his trailer when a gentld knock sounded on the door. He exhaled a long breath before calling out, “It’s open.”

Jensen walked into the trailer with Misha following behind. Before either could say anything, Jared began, “Mike agreed to stand in; he should be on the stage now.”

“Mark has gone to ask Guy for an early lunch,” Jensen informed him.

“What? Why?” Jared asked.

Jensen just gave a small laugh of disbelief as Misha took a seat across from Jared.

“I’m guessing you went investigating tumblr on your day off?” Misha opened.

“Look, guys-“ Jared tried.

“No, Jay, I need for you to listen to us for a minute… please?” Jensen asked, and Jared felt bad for how Jensen was looking at him at that moment.

Jared remained silent, which Jensen accepted for what it was and began, “Jay, the crap that people write on these kind of sites is… it’s… well-“ Jensen struggled, and thankfully Misha joined in.

“It’s their way of getting their misguided opinions across to other misguided people. They don’t actually hate you as a person. They sometimes don’t like what’s happening within the show, or would like something else to be happening and make poor decisions with how they share that opinion with others. The anonymity of a username sometimes has people writing things that in the real world would never be outwardly spoken,” Misha stated matter–of-factly.

Jared and Jensen both looked at Misha, neither finding an appropriate reply; Jensen was first to eventually respond.

“People make up shit on there because they can hide behind the little picture thingy and not have to answer to anyone,” Jensen said, his attention turning back to Jared.

“I just said that,” Misha mock-huffed.

Jensen rolled his eyes at Misha and was rewarded with a small upturn of Jared’s mouth.

“None of us here believe anything that these people say: not the crew, the producers, directors, not even the majority of fans,” Jensen continued.

“But-“ Jared began to argue.

“Nope, it’s all bullshit. And in regard to me taking on the director’s hat; I can’t wait to see what pranks you come up with. I relish even more the revenge I shall have the immense pleasure in delivering.” Misha added. 

Jared did genuinely smile at Misha’s response.

“I guess I have been pretty stupid today. I shouldn’t let things like this get to me,” Jared said, feeling embarrassed at how he was acting.

“Not stupid, Jared. You take things to heart and you care what people say. It’s one of the things that’s so endearing about you,” Misha replied.

“Thanks man,” Jared told Misha, giving him a grateful smile.

“I guess we should get back to work, there’s still a lot to shoot today,” Jared said as he stood up.

Misha followed suit as Jensen indicated his two friends should go before him. The three of them were just exiting the trailer when Jensen cleared his throat.

“Oh, and Jay? Stay off of Tumblr.”

The End


End file.
